


Perish to my Thought

by blue_veins



Series: The Blood is Love au [18]
Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Gore, M/M, berserker alex, death with an axe, descriptions of violence, nothing quite as intimate as wanting to consume your boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Alex and Ben need to get themselves out of a tricky situation... violently.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Series: The Blood is Love au [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Perish to my Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thesimulacrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesimulacrum/gifts).



> I just love a good ol' berserker rage, and Alex with an axe works nicely for that.  
> Title is from this [KGATLW song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05s4dEcAgMI) I listened to it on repeat while writing this. Just... fits the vibes perfectly.  
> Thank you yet again to the lovely felineladyy for being wonderful.

Alex hefted the axe in his hands, it had been a hot minute since he'd used a weapon that wasn't his gun or anything more... intimate, but he didn't think it'd be a problem. It felt good in his hands,  _ right _ in a way he hadn't remembered. It was no wonder Ben favored his bat, second only to his knives.

Speaking of, Ben was at his back in a relaxed stance twirling said bat. He didn’t turn his head, keeping his eyes on the lads and blokes that were surrounding them as he said, “Bet I can kill more of 'em than you.”

Alex was doing the same, trying to keep as many of them in view as possible, it certainly wasn’t their best odds, wasn’t their worst either. “What? No, I’ve got an  _ axe _ .”

“Yeah, fucking  _ exactly _ . Gets stuck almost every time you hit, pulling that out of muscle and bone takes  _ time _ . I can just keep swinging.”

“You said  _ kill _ , darling. You’re gonna have to get a headshot with every swing if you want them to count.”

The ones that were closest were starting to look nervously at one another, because Ben and Alex were not attempting to keep their conversation quiet. Always a good plan to unbalance your opponents, and if they could manage it with some good ol’ fashioned murder talk, well that was pretty easy for them. Besides, they both meant every word. These mooks had every right to be worried. 

One of the ones in the back, one who obviously hadn’t heard any of the conversation shouted, “Come on! Get on with it! There’s only two of ‘em!”

There was a push, and the ones at the front started forward. Alex smiled, and made sure to say over his shoulder, “Don’t forget to keep count.”

Ben just laughed as he started swinging. Alex heard the solid thwak of aluminium hitting what sounded to be the delicate bones of a jaw, before taking his first swing himself. A good solid hit to the neck. Ahh, there was nothing quite like the first spray of arterial blood across the face.

The fight progressed well, Alex was having a great time; covered in slick, hot blood, and gore. His suit was utterly ruined, but honestly, it was a worthy sacrifice. He got through the initial wave of the lads and blokes that had come for him when he realized he had gotten separated from Ben. Which wasn’t entirely surprising, especially since they were using weapons with a longer reach, they needed a bit of space to use them. But he didn’t like being too far from him, not with so many enemies about. 

He turned to see Ben being surrounded, he was putting up a good fight, but he was quickly getting overwhelmed, and there were only so many faces one could bash in with a bat at once. Alex felt his lip curl into a snarl. How dare they. How  _ dare _ they think they could take his Ben from him. Not  _ only _ that, but how  _ dare _ they not think him a big enough threat to send more after him. He was going to have to change that line of thinking, far sooner than later. 

Alex loosened his grip on the axe, sliding it low with one hand as he stalked forward, so he could take his first swing wide, and hard before he even got in close. He was able to yank it out of the person’s face just as the next person turned around, and he stabbed them right at the base of the throat with the pick end of the axe. The crack of their ribs as he pulled the axe out was supremely satisfying. 

He looked at the faces that had turned to him, only to see dawning fear and revulsion at what stood opposite them. Namely an extraordinarily pissed off Alex. The healthy coating of blood and gore probably didn’t hurt that image. Alex growled, and was pleased to note that anyone who heard it, flinched away.  _ Good _ . Maybe next time they’d learn to fear him. He didn’t give them any time to rethink their predicament; he just started swinging. He didn’t miss.

  
  


Alex was breathing heavily when Ben appeared in front of him. The red was fading from his vision, draining away in light of Ben being safe in front of him, and all their enemies dead at their feet. Ben hadn’t touched him yet, not knowing how Alex would react, but he was talking to him, and staying in his eyeline, trying to bring him back to himself. 

Well, it worked. 

Rather than respond vocally (he wasn’t even sure if he had the ability to form words in the moment), Alex just reached up and wrapped his hand around Ben’s neck to pull him in for a kiss, both of them heedless of the blood smearing over their skin. Alex deepened the kiss and stepped into Ben’s space, crowding in close, wanting,  _ needing _ , to feel him, to know he was there, and  _ safe _ . Well, as safe as they could be, considering where they were. 

Alex deepened the kiss, biting again, just wanting  _ more _ . He wanted all of Ben, he wanted to devour him whole. He broke the kiss, and dropped to his knees heedless of the gore around them, pulling down Ben's trousers just low enough so he could get to his cock.

He didn't give Ben any time to catch up, just took him all in one go, ignoring his own gag reflex.  Ben moaned loudly, burying his hand in Alex's hair, gripping tight as Alex swallowed around him.  Alex would never be over the feeling of Ben's cock deep in his throat, nose buried in his short hairs, barely able to breathe, choking himself in a different way.

It didn't take long for Ben to get close, too wound up from all the murder, and then watching Alex destroy the rest of the room. Alex swallowed again, taking as much as he could as Ben came down this throat. Alex barely had time to pull off before Ben was hauling him to his feet, licking into his mouth, kissing the taste of himself off his lips.

Before Ben could take it any further, they heard sounds from the next room. Then it was Ben's turn to growl. He did hate being interrupted so. 

"Later my love. You can take whatever you want from me, later." He picked up their weapons as Ben tucked himself away. Alex handed Ben his bat as he hefted the axe in his other hand "First, let’s take care of business."

Ben leaned in to kiss him one more time, deep and filthy, and when he broke the kiss he stayed near for just a moment, lips just brushing each other. “I’m at fourteen.” He took a few steps backward, and started laughing before turning towards the sounds.

“Cheeky cunt.” Alex smiled, the bastard knew he wouldn’t have been able to keep count when he went berserk. He readied his axe as he jogged after Ben. He’d just have to start keeping count now. 


End file.
